JNPR-Senpai Revise
by D.C Draco
Summary: What would happen if team JNPR were fourth year student at the start of Vol1? What would happen to Team RWBY when the canon B Team is the B Team with B for Badass this time? Humor abound! Jaune x ? and More. Original Idea by Coeur Al'Aran. NOW REVISE!


**AN: IT IS ALIVE! ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS! I think I promise to release this before Christmas but alas the electric company decided to fuck it and we had a city wide black out on Christmas Eve. WTF!? But not to worry I still have this! And I have finally work out the kinks and errors of the plot in general, you might find some similarities and difference between the old one and this, rest assured it is on purpose...unless its grammar error. I lost my Beta Reader over my long absence so... kek to me. Anyway enough about me, I'm sure all of you wanted to Read this for a long time now.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth and The Original idea for this fic comes from Couer(Your the Master!).**

* * *

JNPR-Senpai Revise: Once More to Beacon

Please be safe...Please be safe... Those thoughts rang through my head as I sprinted across the dense forest, not far behind me my friends, my team trailing behind me.

Thunder roared and lightning crackled ahead, signaling she was currently in a fight, a fight I know too well was a desperate one. We ignored the gale force winds as our legs ran as fast as they could. Steps dulled by the raging storm, vision blurred by the raging wind, yet our purpose undaunted by the localized typhoon... WE NEED TO SAVE HER.

As the forest gave way to plains, I could see her.

My blood ran cold.

My body frozen in time.

My rage burns with a blazing sun.

My roars of emotion made the thunder a distant echo.

And like lightning... we struck.

-0-

I jolted awake, hand grabbing Crocea Mors by my side only to be stop short when another hand lay atop mine calming me almost immediately. I look up to see Pyrrha's worried face, not far behind Nora and Ren also look at me equally worried. I could only sigh as I tried to recollect my thoughts before giving them an assured grin. I saw my partner's eyes flicker for a moment before letting go.

"Are you okay Jaune?" she ask worried knowing full well what I had dream of.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I flash her with one of my reassuring smile again and she nodded in understanding. Sensing the heavy atmosphere I though up a new topic to get away from the heaviness.

"Can't believe we are going to be fourth years now" I said with a fond smile recalling the days that had come and gone.

"I know right?" Nora called out in cheer hoping in place behind Ren, "It was as if yesterday we took down a Goliath together"

"Nora" Ren called out tiredly yet it still hinted with small tint of amusement "It was yesterday"

"Oh... Time sure fly fast" undaunted the bubbly bomber continued to speak of different event that had transpired this past three years albeit with small iterations... well it was Nora.

"While I don't want to cut your reminiscence short I believe you have a Mission to perform" another voice cut through Nora's talk silencing the said girl in an instant. Looking at the door leading to the Bullhead's cockpit came Prof Goodwitch her sharp emerald eyes piercing each one of us, stopping infront of me signalling to start the mission briefing. "Mr. Arc if you would be so kind"

"Yes Professor" I acknowledge, nodding towards my team, we all pulled out our scrolls before a hologram appear at the middle of our gathered group.

"The village of Merci has requested aid of Hunters, apparently a large group of Beowolves have been spotted south of the village and with barely any town militia had immediately called aid from Beacon. That aid is us." I explained as a small map of Vale and its surrounding towns and villages appeared as green dots in the hologram. "This is a Extermination Mission, Class A. Kill any Grimm within sight"

"How big is this Pack?" my partner ask not looking at the holoscreen but instead on her scroll.

"Close to at least a Hundred if not more so" Ren answered for me looking over the detail on his own scroll.

"So whats the game plan fearless leader?" Nora asked bouncing up and down in excitement, grinning from ear to ear.

"Like we always do." I gave her my own grin and instantly she lit up even more brighter than before.

"I think your spoiling her too much" Pyrrha said in amusement as she watch the orange haired girl jumping for joy rocking the bullhead with every jump.

"Nah, even if I didnt say anything she would still do something." I said in response as I look ahead of the two other members of my team.

"Okay that's enough Nora, Why don't you prepare for now." She nodded before going over a crate and pulled out Maghilde, inspecting it once over before pulling out another weapon only this time bigger, a missile launcher designed for long range artillery bombardment she aptly named Brynhildr. "I think, we all need to inspect our gear before we start" I suggested to which everybody nodded pulling out our own respective weapons.

Pyrrha pulled out her weapon Milo, the crimson blade shine in the low light before collapsing in on itself to form a bladed whip, she did this a few times before nodding to herself in satisfaction, I caught a small glimmer of a red dust crystal at the sword's hilt, a memento she said. She then pulled out Akuou, the shield sported hidden blades that can only be triggered by Pyrrha's semblance making it a saw disc when she threw it to cleave through enemies in long ranges, making her even a fierce and feared opponent in the battlefield.

Ren took out Storm Flower the twin machine pistol never went any redesign and had stayed true to its design since I first seen it in action back in initiation, in his words it was reliable when it comes to what it does, spread and spray.

I pulled out Crocea Mors from its sheath with a rasp of steel, its silver edge gleam in the low light, its bronze grip, the hilt tip by a Wind Dust crystal, a memento just like Pyrrha's Fire Dust. Activating my sheath it instantly became a shield attach to my other hand, the gold trim accenting the white quite well. Satisfied with it, I sheathed it back before pulling out a silver gun, my eyes glaze over, remembering my time during my second year when I finally decided to request a friend to forge me a gun, the design was simple, a silver .45 cal gun with black linings. A range option in a pinch.

"Ready?" I called out placing the gun I had yet to name even after all this years, they all nodded in confirmation, "HUD's on" I ordered, putting an ear piece before activating it, suddenly my vision was filled with different information, names, aura levels, and status. The others followed suit a blue screen flashing across their own eyes before fading away into transparency.

"Comm check"

"Bronze Maiden, check"

"Black Lotus, here"

"I'M THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" I had to hold back a wince as Nora screamed through the mic, rattling our ears, if it wasn't for aura it would have burst our earsdrums.

"Guh" a small voice echoed out signalling the awaken presence of the fifth member of team JNPR, Pancake the sloth, our team mascot hanging by a limb next to Ren. How Nora was able to convince the Headmaster was beyond me or my team, we all chalk it up to Nora being Nora and Ozpin being Ozpin... it was the best way to think about it without hurting our heads just by thinking about it.

"Are we all ready?" I called out receiving green light across my HUD and nods of confirmation around me.

"Children" Prof Goodwitch called out garnering all our attention. "Remember this is your Evaluation mission if you are worthy to pass as Fourth year students of Beacon Academy." She eyed us one at a time scrutinizing every single detail. "You have come this far for you to lose your lives... Remember you have each other to watch your backs. That is all"

"Thank you!" We shouted in unison taking her words to heart.

"ETA two minutes" the bullhead's speaker blared notifying of our imminent arrival towards our mission area.

"Okay team you know what we need to do" I called out turning towards the doors opening it, letting the raging wind enter the compartment, down below I could see movement, black blurs hidden behind the forest canopy, our target for today.

"How about we use that team attack we have been practicing recently?" I asked grinning ear to ear as I turned towards my team, one of which practically jump in joy at the thought of using our trump cards as she put into use for the first time.

They couldn't help but smile.

"Nora, War Maiden"

The hunt has begun.

-0-

I gave a deep sigh as I walk down the cobbled walkway of Beacon's Courtyard, it's been two week since the assessment mission which we passed with flying colors. That and apparently the village of Merci renamed the plains we fought those Beowolves as Juniper Plains, named after our team as a reward for clearing the Grimm infestation.

I wonder how many of us passed the test to move up to fourth year.

"Hey Lady Killer." A slap on the ass stops my train of thought. What's with people stopping my musing these days?

I turned to regard Coco Adel, a fashionista and a Huntress in training, leader of Team CFVY who passed their assessment mission around the same time as me and my team. "What with you and slapping your friend's asses?" I ask slightly annoyed at her bad habit. The only response I got was her lowering her sunglasses and sticking her tongue out. I sometimes forget that Velvet was rubbing her childish ways into Coco.

"Hey, Coco wait for me!" I shouted at her, damn that woman and her teasing ways.

"So Lady Killer got that message from Ozpin?" She asked as I jogged up to her.

"Yeah I got it and it annoys me that its cryptic as ever." I responded showing her my scroll with the Headmaster's message which read:

 _To all Fourth year Team Leaders,_

 _I would like to congratulate you all on your successful elevation to fourth year students here in our prestigious Beacon Academy. Now I may be cutting your celebration short, but I request all Team Leaders to gather at my office by 1000hrs today for an announcement about your graduation mission._

 _Headmaster Ozpin_

"So got any ideas what the Headmaster has in store for us?" I ask the chocolate themed woman beside me who shrugged in response.

"It's Ozpin, if there is one thing I've learned this past four years, it's that whatever the Headmaster throws at us is 1 of 3 things: Weird, Crazy or both and mostly for his entertainment." She said as we reach the elevator that would lead us on top to Headmaster's Office.

"True enough." I sighed in acceptance remembering all the times the Headmaster had sent us on missions.

"Remember that one time he sent us to a coffee farm to harvest his favorite brand of coffee beans for an advancement mission in our first year" I said as I smirk at the memory, apparently Coco also found that memory funny.

"Yeah, Yatsuhashi couldn't look at coffee the same ever again" She said between giggles. Huh, this is a sight to see, I rarely see this side of Coco. But before I could say another word the elevator ding and the cute fashionista has transformed back to the Huntress in training I knew. As the door opened fourteen pair of eyes settled on us.

I look at each one of the team leaders from the other fourth year teams trying to match each face to each team… Team DARK, SLVR, GOLD, NITE, REVN, KROW, BEIG, TERA, CLOD, LITE, DAAY, and THRN. Including my team and Coco's that makes fourteen teams who successfully pass the assessment mission. Moving at the front of the crowd, there seated at his chair was the Headmaster of Beacon in all his Green glory along with Prof. Goodwitch at his side who was rubbing a headache away.

"Now…" that small smirk suddenly appearing hidden behind his be love coffee mug, "I shall now announce your Graduation Mission."

 _Why do I get the feeling that I don't gonna like this one bit…._

Unknown to myself those were the thoughts of all the Team Leaders in the room.

* * *

 **AN: I think I made something way too obvious on that first part...oh well, I'm sure not everyone would get the point of it anyway until later in the story...I guess?**

 **Anyway... Announcement: I now have a schedule for Releasing all three of my Stories and It would all be updated by the end of the month. Which means all three of my stories will be a monthly update. Yes Folks all three of them.**

 **What do you mean three? I have this JNPR-Senpai(shameless declaration as Main Flagship story, GATE\Remnant and the latest one Arc on the Horizon which is a RWBY/Kancolle Fic.**

 **Enjoy, Read, and Review! Also Happy Holidays!**


End file.
